The Girl in the Green Dress
by Brainstormandthethinker
Summary: My First Entry in Stephen King's Carrie. Can serve as a present day sequel or work as a standalone. Written in an Epistolary style.


**The Girl in the Green Dress**

My first entry into the Stephen King universe, this story can work as a standalone or can be considered as sort of sequel to all version of Carrie in existence as of June 2011. As with Stephen King's novel I have aimed to write this in the epistolary form. The protagonist is the enigmatic girl in the green dress the titular character of the story whose name even I the author doesn't know. I imagine that I may refer to this story if were to write additional stories set in Carrie universe. Perhaps then I might have a name.

Since I have chosen an Epistolary style my attempts here are definitely lacking in accuracy and authenticity especially with regards to police, fire and forensic reports. Improvement and tips are requested, Please review. I used online newspapers and tried to recall interview from UK TV series the Bill.

* * *

><p><strong>From the Motton Daily Courier October 14, 1999<strong>

**25 dead in party fire tragedy**

**25 youngsters of a Motton High School prestigious society celebrating a birthday party died yesterday evening when ****a blaze ripped through a flat at Motton High Rise.**

At 8:17 PM the emergency services were alerted to a fire in Motton High Rise. The alarm was raised by one of the residents Mrs Sandra Nicholls. Though firefighters were at the scene within 2 minutes they were unable to rescue the 25 young people who apparently became trapped in flat 1408. The blaze was put out within 15 minutes and the remaining occupants were allowed to return to their flats within the hour. The grim task of forensics and recovering the bodies began shortly afterwards.

Investigators would not comment on the circumstances surrounding this tragedy but the paper understands that a few months prior the apartment complex had had been awarded the silver certificate for fire prevention and passed the board of Maine's mandatory health and safety checks. The cause of the fire remains presently unknown.

**Transcript of interview with Mrs Sandra Nicholls**

**Flat 1409 Motton High Rise**

**18 October 1999**

Q: Interview with Mrs Sandra Nicholls, Present Detective Jennifer Garner and Officer Joseph Nash Time 2.30 Hours

Q: Mrs Nicholls I wish to begin by reminding you that you are helping us enquiries. We can stop whenever you need a break.

A: Thank you! I'll try to help as best I can

Q: Could begin by telling us about the events before the fire.

A: I was in my flat I heard a commotion down the hallway and went to my front door to investigate.

Q: What time was this?

A: At around 8.15.

Q: Tell us what you saw?

A: At the entrance of number 1408 there was this girl. From what I could make out, apparently it was some dispute between the tenant Mr Nick Silver and this girl about access to the party. He wanted her to leave "the party's invitation only" he said. Mind you I did feel bad at the way he spoke to her he seemed somewhat aloof and unpleasant towards her she seemingly just stood there and took it not in the least aggressive at all just pleading. "Two minutes of her time is all she asks for" she calmly said. He refused again.

"They really have to see what I have to show them" she replied, afterwards she said she would leave. Finally he relented and let her in.

Q: Do you know who she was?

A: No! I m sorry I have never seen her before till that night.

Q: Could you describe her for us please?

A: She was tall with, shoulder length hair, slim, attractive looking…

Q: What colour was her hair?

A: Raven.

Q: Can you tell us about the clothes she was wearing

A: Just a long green dress one of those sort that girls wear at parties these days. I remember it was definitely a shade of dark emerald.

Q: And you saw this girl go into the flat 2 minutes before the fire broke out?

A: Yes Ma'am!

Q: What happened next.

A: Then I heard the screams,

(Pauses)

for a moment or two I thought that kids next door were just mucking about but then it was pretty clear it was not the case. I went back out again, darted to next door and then …. That was when I saw smoke coming from underneath the door. I could hear people on the other side …. It was horrible …. people screaming to be let out, shouts, …. I m burning, …. Help me I m burning, ….I on fire. …. Horrible!

(Short Pause)

I tried to open the front door to the flat but it wouldn't move. …. Jammed tight it was. …. Then I saw flames licking from underneath the door …. and the smoke pouring out in the hallways. I got scared I remembered about one of those back draft things….

Officer Nash:- It all right Mrs Nicholls, You did all you could there was nothing you could have done to change the outcome.

Detective Jennifer Garner:- Even if you had succeeded in opening that door you have been seriously hurt.

Detective Jennifer Garner:- We' take a pause and continue when you feel better Okay Mrs Nicholls

(Short Pause)

Interview suspended!

**Transcript of Interview with Mrs Sandra Nicholls**

**Flat 1409 Motton High Rise**

18 October 1999

Q: Interview with Mrs Sandra Nicholls, Present Detective Jennifer Garner and Officer Joseph Nash Time 3.00 Hours

Q: Well try to make this brief Mrs Nicholls - According to your statement taken by officer Nash, After you saw the fire your raised the alarm

A: Yes! Its as I said I ran to the nearest fire alarm, I then went back to help Mrs Cornell one my neighbours, She's a frail old lady 98 years. Me and few other helped her down the stairs and we made our way to the emergency exits and our assigned assembly point.

Q: Which flat no if I may ask

A: 1406

Q: Can you tell us about your next door neighbor Mr Silver

A: I knew he came from a wealthy family and attended Motton Academy. He was a popular lad, an athlete, I think he was captain of the school's football team He frequently held parties at his place.

Q: And you didn't approve

A: Well They could get a bit noisy once in a while but we were on amicable terms. He was a very considerate individual with a pleasant disposition. Whenever I said the noise was too loud he quickly would turn it down. Hard to believe that he's gone and won't be coming back - Thoses poor people burned to death - To think they had there full lives ahead of them

**Extract from Fire departments Accident Investigation report**

**October 20 1999**

The outbreak of this fire was unprecedented in anything the department has ever come across. Investigations show the outbreak of multiple fires at different points. Most striking of all the sources appears to have been the 24 of the party attendants themselves. What caused the fires to ignite remains unanswered at this stage. The fire was principally spread by burning persons to the rest of the flat as evidenced by the damage sustained. The extensive use on non flammable material appears to have been a factor in preventing the blaze from spreading to the rest of the block …..

**Extract from Forensic report at the scene of the blaze**

**October 18 1999**

…. 24 of the victims were burned beyond recognition and had to be identified though Dental DNA testing. An exception was body number 23 an Adolescent Caucasian Female. Cause of Death by smoke inhalation, 20% burns to the upper right arm and torso. Minor burns to face and lower right leg …..

**Extracts from Suicide Letter of the Girl in the Green Dress**

**Found by Annie Crawford on her New Term at Motton High 1 September 2000 in her assigned locker.**

By the time this letter has been discovered I will be gone and every member of the prestigious key-classic club will be dead. I intend to burn them alive for the countless cruelties they inflicted upon me. I am no coward but I want you to guess who I am, I will not be so forthcoming as to hand over the answers as I have been doing for the last five years. In any case I trust the school's ability to identify me.

My teachers:- they say I am a highly accomplished academic, a truly gifted student with my full life ahead of me, top of the class, the envy of all other students everywhere. Whichever career pathways I desire it's mine to have doctor, lawyer, engineer, architect take a pick. A wide range of career option available only to the few, Yet I have no direction.

My friends:- what friends? It doesn't take a genius to figure it out, They re only after my brains. Let me do all the work while they play, use my intelligence to help them pass their test, help with their homework and then ditch me when the work is done, it's so pathetic, don't they realize I have feeling too, do they ever stop to think that I'd like to participate also, when was the last time I was invited to a party or an event. Was there ever even one?

How many times have I been taken advantage of with promises that were later reneged? But the worst part is that time and time again a supposedly smart person such as me falls for the same trick over and over again. I guess a lot them don't have any brains which is why there' always stealing mine.

If I am wrong and it is true that I do have friends like everyone else, then right now I am not on the best of term with them anymore. Besides I remember being there when they needed me, who's been there for me when I have needed them most?

My boyfriend:- I gave him my heart and soul and all this time he had been taking me for a ride just to impress his friends. I gave him my trust and he returned it with betrayal. He lied when he said I was special all I had been was just another of his insignificant conquests. And I was fool to believe him. Afterward he just moved on to his next interest but I have to be the one who has to bear the consequences alone. I used to hope that one day I would find that special relationship I longed for. It was only a matter of patience, lots of it, and for a moment it finally seem it was there. Now all hope lies in ruins.

My life:- I live in a children's home. Life here is rough, weekends are the worst. Every moment being away from here, away from my tormentors is precious. Every day I have to deal with fear of returning there. I only have a handful of belonging, I don't even have most of my personal effects anymore, my stuff always keeps getting stolen. I don't even a picture of mum and dad. The last one was burnt about two years ago, so that Nicky Robbins could have a laugh at my expense. Such occurrences are frequent here. My guardians don't seem to care just empty words of comfort besides they have a dozen individuals to manage at the same time.

My family:- I only wished I had one. For years I wondered what would it be like to have one a mum a dad a brother a sister or two. But I am to turn 18 in the next two years what will it matter now. I have spent 10 long years living as an orphan, it has been that way for as long as I can remember. Ten very long and very sad years! Upon reflection if I could swap my intelligence and brains for a happy shiny family life the one like Shauna Walcott, Charlotte Williams, Elsie Willow and Jeff Warren tell me all about I gladly would. Without hesitation, without looking back, …

Tomorrow at about 7:30 Nick Silver will be hosting Ed Briggs's birthday party at his flat number 1408. I plan to invite myself I'll be wearing that green dress the one which I have saved for a special occasion. With any luck this should be a breeze all I will require is just to be allowed in for no more than a few seconds 2 minutes max. Watch what happens next.

**Unpublished Transcription from an interview with Jeff Warren**

**A Classmate of the Girl in the Green Dress**

**Taken on 30****th**** September 2000 – Reporter Kelly Lion**

**Possibly for a column in the Motton Daily Courier**

Though socially awkward, she did have a small circle of friends, but they were not really on the best of terms. She was smart enough to know that some of the people were only being friendly because so they want to take advantage of her brain. They would make all these fake promises take advantage of her then ditch her. Perhaps her greatest weakness was that she wanted to be part of one of those upper cliques that you have at school, this probably proved to be her downfall. Recently this guy from key-classic club dumped her and she was really bitter about this. I guess that at the end of the day she just wanted to belong, be a part of something.

**Extracts from Detective Jennifer Garner's Final Report**

**October 18 2000**

... A year after the disaster we have satisfied that arson was the ultimate cause of the fire. This was achieved upon acquisition of a letter where the perpetrator confessed. Tests have shown it to be authentic and the culprit has been identified as one of the 25 victims.

Nevertheless it still doesn't explain how the deed was carried out; the fire department's investigations show that the 24 individual were the source of the fire outbreak. How this can be possible remains a mystery and may continue to elude us for long time to come…

… While is safe to declare the case as closed. The truth of what exactly happened in flat 1408 on that night may never be fully known to us. The arsonist took that secret with her to the grave.

**Extract from the unpublished notes of Jack K. Dee**

**Researcher in the Paranormal**

**June 11 2001**

There can be no doubt in my mind that she possessed the deadly ability to create heat and light fires. The phenomenon is called Pyrokenisis. Her confession clearly indicated her intension and the fire was surely caused by igniting her fellow party goers on fire through no more that the power of her own mind. Whether she intended to die herself remains a subject of debate but with several of the bodies uncovered in the doorway it is unlikely she could have made her way out safely. Autopsy on her body confirmed the presence of a paranormal ability, this is consistent with the fact that she was already a known prodigy at the Motton Academy that she attended from September 1996 to October 1999 with an I.Q rating of 180.

* * *

><p><strong>Trivia<strong>

* Motton is the town in which Carrie's grandparents lived. It was here that Margret Brigham grew up attended a fundamentalist Baptist church and met Ralph White before the couple moved to Chamberlain.

* 1408 which adds up to 13 is also a short story about a haunted hotel room by Steven King.


End file.
